Pancakes and the Making of Love
by ItalianLifestyle
Summary: After breakfast, Gilbert decides he's going to get what he's been wanting for the longest time.


**Author Commentary: **I'm writing this fic for cross-over-lover232 because I was asked for it. Also... awkward smut is awkward... I don't really like the way it turned out, but I'm too lazy to write it again.

**Title: **Pancakes and the Making of Love

**Characters: **Prussia and Canada

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia's not mine. T_T

**Warning: **Smut~

Matthew was making pancakes for Gilbert again. He was standing there, looking absolutely gorgeous as he hummed softly, flipping a pancake with a flip of his wrist. Gilbert was jealous of that skill. He'd tried it once and only ended up making a mess of the kitchen... which Matthew ended up cleaning up. Gilbert's hands were skilled... just not in the same way as Matthew's.

Gilbert got to thinking as he watched his cute Canadian lover. Wait... Gilbert thinking? This could only mean something bad for Matthew. You see... Gilbert and Matthew were a couple and had even slept in the same bed, but they'd never done anything more than kiss and cuddle and Gilbert wanted more. He _needed_ more. His five meters wasn't getting all the action it used to back in his vital region seizing days.

Matthew placed a huge stack of pancakes in front of Gilbert, pulling Gilbert from his thoughts. As usual, Gilbert grinned, absolutely drenched them in syrup and began to eat ravenously. Matthew giggled, sitting across from Gilbert with his smaller stack and eating as well.

"I still don't see what you find so great about these things," Matt said, putting another bite into his mouth.

"Are you kidding me?" Gilbert couldn't keep the incredulousness from his voice. "They're almost as awesome as me!"

Matthew blushed at the compliment, not sure what to reply to that.

Gilbert was done already. He got up and took his plate to the sink. That was as far as he'd take it, though. He never cleaned up after himself.

"Food?" came a voice from near Matt's ankle. He looked down to see his polar bear... what was his name...?

"Of course, Kumamatata," he replied, setting the remainder of his pancakes on the floor for the bear to eat.

"Hey, Matt?" Gilbert's voice was innocent... too innocent... He wanted something.

"Oui, Gilbert?" he asked, just as innocently, batting his eyelashes at the man.

"I want a hug." Gilbert's arms were open and Matt was suspicious, but he did love being in the Prussian man's arms, so he got up and hugged him.

Wrapping his arms around Matt, he held him close for a minute, before placing a tender kiss on Matt's lips. He knew that Matthew was going to take some coaxing because he'd never done it before and he was nervous every time Gilbert had tried before. This time, though, Gilbert was determined to get Matt past his shyness and show him what true pleasure feels like.

Cautiously, Matt kissed him back, still a little worried about the innocent tone.

Patience is a virtue. A virtue that Gilbert lacked. All the same, he forced himself to keep it slow. He knew that if he rushed things, Matt would get flustered and that would get Gilbert absolutely nowhere... except maybe the bathroom to take care of the problem Matt would be sure to leave him with.

The kiss slowly became more passionate and Gilbert went out on a limb, hoping he wouldn't push Matt too far too fast, but honestly! He was getting blue! He pulled Matt's body flush against his own and gently sucked his lower lip.

Gasping, Matt pulled away, fear clear in his eyes.

"Matt... please..." Gilbert whispered, not relaxing his hold on him.

"Gil, I can't... you know..."

"Yes, I know, but how are we ever going to do it if you never want to try?" The exasperation in his voice was poorly concealed.

Worried out of his mind, he asked, "You'd still love me if we never did it, right?"

Gilbert sighed. "Matt, of course I would. It's just been too long since I've had sex and I'm fucking frustrated."

Voice barely above a whisper, he replied, "I'm sorry, eh."

"Would you consider it?"

"Of course. I love you... I'm just scared."

Using a voice that was surprisingly tender coming from Gilbert, he said, "There's nothing to be afraid of. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"I don't want to leave you like last time."

"I really really want to try again. Please?" He gave Matt puppy dog eyes.

"You'll stop if I can't go on?"

"I did last time."

Matt slowly nodded, stretching up a bit to kiss Gilbert softly.

Eagerly, Gilbert returned the kiss, smiling against Matt's lips, stroking his cheek to reassure him that everything was going to be fine. With all of Gilbert's tenderness, Matthew couldn't help but to slowly relax into the kiss, even getting up the courage to press into the kiss, which Gilbert returned.

Soon, the kissing was full on making out, so Gilbert figured it would be okay to try and go further. Sliding a hand up Matt's t-shirt, he gently rubbed the skin there. He couldn't help but to smile against Matt's lips as he slowly worked off the Canadian's shirt, throwing it to the side and causing a blush to rise in Matthew's cheeks. Gilbert didn't give him a chance to get shy, though, as he quickly pulled off his own shirt and then immediately claimed his lips again. He then slowly licked along Matthew's bottom lip and Matt opened his mouth to let Gilbert in. Gilbert then inserted his tongue, exploring the hot mouth and poking and prodding to find the tender spots in his mouth. Matthew moaned and that signaled to Gilbert that he'd found one of said spots. Pulling Matt's body tighter against his own, he worked that spot, earning himself more pleasured sounds.

Carefully, while kissing him the whole while, Gilbert moved them onto the table, himself on top, of course. He watched as Matthew flushed more, but didn't object. Continuing to kiss him, Gilbert undid Matt's pants and Matt made a soft "eep" sound, making Gilbert pause.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked.

"No, I wanna do this." A slight determined gleam quickly replaced the fear in Matt's eyes as he spoke and he boldly pulled off his own pants.

Gilbert smirked and slowly kissed along Matt's jaw, then made his way down his neck. Once his lips reached Matt's neck, he started using his teeth as well, marking up the skin there and making the other moan. Not pausing for a second, he pulled off his own pants and then both his and Matt's boxers.

Gasping at the feel of skin on skin along with the attention Gilbert was lavishing on his neck, Matthew arched his back, pressing into the other man. Gilbert continued his attentions, smirking as he felt both of them harden up. Matthew made sounds of pleasure, moans and mewls spilling uninhibited from his mouth while Gilbert ground their hips together, his lips moving down to take a nipple into his mouth. The nipple quickly hardened as the lips and teeth teased it. Once satisfied with his work, Gilbert trailed a line of kisses to the other nipple, giving it the same attention. For once, Matthew was completely into it and Gilbert was sick of foreplay. He wanted the man and he wanted him bad.

"Matt," he said, his voice practically dripping with lust. "Do you mind if we try it now?"

After a slight hesitation, Matthew finally gave the nod that Gilbert had been waiting for so long to see.

"Gut," he said, placing a soft kiss on Matt's lips. He was loathe to leave his little lover, but he needed to grab the lube. Matthew would never let him do this again if he tried to go dry on the Canadian's first time.

Matthew looked up at Gilbert as he climbed back on top of him. He was extremely nervous. He loved and trusted Gilbert, but that didn't change what he'd heard about this. The lube was applied liberally to Gilbert's fingers and Gilbert looked down into Matt's eyes.

"Relax," he purred, sliding in the first finger.

Matthew gripped his shoulders. The finger didn't hurt, but it was really uncomfortable. Never before had something been inserted into that hole and feeling the wiggling finger was a strange new sensation that he was pretty sure he didn't like. However, he did his best to relax and eventually the second finger was added. The two fingers scissored inside of him, sliding in and out. He bit his lip, hiding his pain as best as he could. Gilbert added the third finger. Now _that_ was beyond uncomfortable. That _hurt._ Gilbert had no choice but to notice as Matthew's fingers were digging into his shoulders, leaving bloody crescents.

"Gott, Matthew... _Relax._ You'll only make it worse if you don't."

Matthew was entertaining thoughts of turning back, telling Gilbert to stop. But he'd come this far... and Gilbert _really_ wanted this... Not to mention his erection looked almost painful. So dutifully, Matthew relaxed and the three fingers started moving again.

Suddenly, a wave of pleasure rolled over Matthew and he bucked back against the fingers, moaning obscenely. He heard a small "Kesesese" before the fingers left him and he looked up at Gilbert, lust clouding his eyes.

"Gott, don't look at me like that, Mattie. I might lose control," he said, looking down at him. "Now prepare for my five meters!" He lubed himself up and placed he throbbing, leaking cock at Matthew's puckered entrance.

For all his bravado, Gilbert wasn't going to force himself on Matt before he was ready. He sat there, waiting for a sign from Matthew to keep moving. Finally, the Canadian realized what his Prussian lover was waiting for and he gave him a sign to keep going.

Slowly, Gilbert pushed himself in, moaning loudly. "Gott, Matt... Y-you're... s-so.. tiiiight." He was panting slightly from the effort of reigning himself in and the pleasure of Matt's tightness around his large member. He got in all the way and then held still, waiting for Matt to adjust to his size.

Matthew had started scratching at Gilbert's back as he was stretched further, groaning in pain as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He could feel blood trickling past his fingers from the scratches and he felt extremely guilty for hurting his love.

Gilbert didn't even seem fazed as he was concentrating on the intense pleasure somewhere else. "J-just relax, Mattie. Relax and tell me when you're... nngh... ready f-for me to move..."

After a moment, Matthew slowly shifted his hips, testing for pain and earning a moan from Gilbert. Finding only a slight ache, he nodded. Gilbert then started slowly thrusting, changing his angle on occasion to find that spot that made Matt scream out before.

Matthew screamed out in pleasure, bucking his hips back to meet Gilbert's. "O-oh! There!" he said, his voice more of a moan than anything.

Gilbert picked up the pace of his thrusts and he moved faster and harder into that spot. The sound of skin slapping, the table groaning from their weight and both men's moans filled the air. With each thrust, Matthew could feel more pleasure coiling in his abdomen. Then, he came over their chests and stomachs, moaning loudly and clenching his muscles unintentionally around Gilbert's member in his orgasm. Gilbert reached his climax as well, cumming inside Matthew and, after riding out his orgasm, he pulled out and collapsed onto the table next to Matthew.

"Is it... normal... to be s-so tired... afterwards?" Matthew asked, panting for breath and blushing because they were both naked on top of the table and covered in cum.

"Yeah, Mattie. It's just fine," he said, slowly coming down from his high.

Matthew smiled slightly. "Maybe we should move to bed then, eh?"

Gilbert petted Matthew's hair. "Yeah. I'll carry you... You're probably really sore because it was your first time."

Matthew hadn't even thought about that and he tried moving only to wince.

Gilbert got up and picked up Matthew carefully, carrying him back to their room. After placing him in bed, Gilbert climbed in with him. Pulling him close, he sighed contently, laying against the pillows. Matthew snuggled up to him carefully and quickly fell asleep, a slight smile on his face. Gilbert laid with him, petting his hair until he, too, fell asleep, his hand stopping its petting and just resting on Matthew's head.

Translation:

Gut=Good

Gott=God


End file.
